Las Tres Brujas
by Andy - Tinkerbell
Summary: Después de recuperar su cuerpo y sus recuerdos, Yami viaja junto a Kaiba Seth Marik y Bakura a su mundo, el mundo de los monstruos. Allí los monstruos son reales. La apariencia del lugar es la del antiguo Egipto, aunque con algunas mejoras.
1. Cap 1

**LAS TRES BRUJAS**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Autoras: Arthea y Yami, con la colaboracion de algunas amigas

Arthea: Holaaaa! Que tal? Bueno, pues esta idea es mia…  
Yami: Si, yo fui tristemente arrastrada a los idilios de esta loca.  
Arthea: ¬¬¬¬ ¬¬ pues bien que pegaste saltitos cuando te lo propuse.  
Yami: pegue saltitos porque el gato me estaba atacando!  
Arthea: si si, como digas….esta idea lleva rondándome la mente durante muuuucho tiempo, y al final, con ayuda de Yami, pues me decidí a hacerla Bueno, para que quede claro, si, ok, vale, nos pillaron, para las brujas nos inspiramos en las encantadas Yami: embrujadas, charmed, como las quieran llamar Arthea: si si, eso. Bueno, vale las copiamos de mala manera y le cambiaron los nombres, denúncienme.  
Yami: no creo que debas decir eso.  
Arthea: ok ok, bueno pues la personalidad de las brujas, encantadas a parte, es una mezcla de las personalidades de mucha gente, tanta que no la voy ni a nombrar, porque me canso….En fin, mejor empecemos, Yami, da el disclaimer Yami: Yu-gi-Oh es algo que no nos pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco (aunque no nos molestaría ser las dueñas de ciertos personajes…) ni tampoco las Embrujadas (Charmed)

Capitulo 1: Aburrido palacio!

El faraón Atem, antes conocido como Yami, estaba tremendamente aburrido. Nuevamente había huido y había dejado a su esclava atendiendo a sus responsabilidades, lo cual haría que luego se llevara una buena bronca. Estaba en uno de los jardines del palacio, acompañado de su fiel Kuribo, sentado bajo un árbol.  
- Aburrido? - le pregunto una voz alegre y femenina - Que te importa? - le soltó a una joven castaña que había aparecido a su lado - Hijo, que mal humor….. No deberías tratarme así….. - la chica hizo un mohín - iba a decirte algo, pero mejor me lo callo…  
- Habla ya!  
- Di las palabras mágicas.  
- Por favor?  
La chica lo miro burlona - Ok ok - Atem puso cara de fastidio - Oh, gran, poderosa, bella y maravillosa bruja, ten piedad de este hombre y cuéntale tus secretos!  
- Mmmm…. No lo dijiste de corazón….. bueno, no importa…..Los echas de menos, no? - De que me hablas?  
- Lo sabes perfectamente. Sabes que yo veo pasado, futuro y presente. Y en tus ojos leo que los hechas de menos.  
- Ok, me descubriste, ahora que?  
- Tráelos - Estas loca. No puedo hacer eso.  
- Por?  
- y…. Meryabelle… se enfadaría La castaña levanto una ceja - Desde cuando eso te importa?  
- Sabes que la puedo tener y muy mala…  
- Eso nunca te importo…que pasa? A que le temes? Crees que ya no quieran ser tus amigos…faraón?  
- Sabes que odio que me llames así - Adoro hacerte enfadar, nenito. Yo me haré cargo de todo. Y me echare las culpas si Meryabelle se enfada.  
- Seguro?  
- Prometido - la castaña cruzó los dedos - entonces…  
- Tráelos. Ya. - Uuuuu! Espera! - la joven rió - no puedo hacerlos aparecer así como así! Primero tengo que preparar un hechizo.  
- Hazlo entonces. Pero aprisa…Iré a que les preparen los cuartos.  
- Primero… - la chica saco un pergamino, pluma y tinta - mándale un mensaje a ese que era tan amigo tuyo….Yugi era? No creo que se fíen de mí - No me extrañaría - musito Atem mientras empezaba a escribir - haré como que no he oído eso….

Desde un edificio anexo del palacio, que era utilizado como biblioteca, dos jóvenes los observaban.  
- Esto no me gusta…. Que crees que estén tramando?  
- Ni idea.  
- Mejor los vigilo un poco… Esos dos juntos dan miedo.  
- Primero acabemos con esto, luego podrás irte.  
- Si señor.  
Seth, primo del faraón y su brujo y consejero, entro en la biblioteca, seguido por una joven cuyo rostro demostraba lo mucho que la preocupaba el hecho de que el faraón estuviera oculto junto a la chica castaña, tramando algo.

Es el momento de hacer un alto y describir como son nuestros personajes, aprovechando que el faraón esta aburrido y perdido en sus recuerdos y Seth esta ocupado en compañía de su esclava.  
Atem, antes conocido como Yami, faraón de Egipto, nombre del reino de los monstruos, era un joven de cabellos tricolores y en punta y ojos rojos llenos de vida. Cuerpo moreno y bien formado. Sin una pizca de responsabilidad, holgazán y zalamero. Su esclava Meryabelle acostumbraba a hacer sus tareas por el. El faraón pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en compañía de la joven castaña, una muchacha de cabello castaño (tono medio) no muy alta, ojos castaños y piel bronceada, amante de las bromas y los juegos.  
Seth, antes conocido como Kaiba, era el brujo y consejero del faraón. De cuerpo moreno y muy bien formado, era muy serio, inteligente y responsable. Pasaba su vida estudiando e investigando, cuando no estaba pendiente del faraón y sus locuras. Iba siempre acompañado por su esclava, regalo de Atem, una muchacha castaña clara, casi rubia, de brillantes ojos de luna y de piel demasiado blanca para vivir donde vivía, hermosa, pero también discreta y silenciosa, lo seguía como una sombra, cumpliendo diligentemente cualquier orden que se le daba. En cuanto a los dos que faltan, Bakura y Marik, ambos tenían puestos de responsabilidad que los mantenían ocupados. Bakura, hijo de un importante comerciante, vivía en el palacio del faraón, supuestamente estudiando, aunque en realidad se dedicaba a divertirse con el harén del faraón. Marik se preparaba como soldado, ya que en un futuro debería proteger al faraón. El reino de los monstruos era muy similar al antiguo Egipto, si bien tenia cambios muy importantes: los monstruos eran reales, sin embargo, pocos eran capaces de dominarlos, y contaban con mejoras del mundo moderno, tales como cocinas y medicinas y otros aparatos jamás vistos que facilitaban la vida diaria de la gente.

Mientras, en el mundo real, Yugi acababa de recibir un extraño mensaje. No sabia como había llegado, simplemente había aparecido. En el, Yami lo invitaba a el, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mai, Mokuba, Serenity, Ryo y Malik a vivir con el en su nuevo hogar. Yugi añoraba mucho a Yami. Desde que el, Kaiba, Bakura y Marik se habían ido, las cosas solo habían ido a peor. Hablo con sus amigos sobre el mensaje. Todos estaban de acuerdo. Nada les quedaba en Ciudad Domino que los retuviera. Decidieron aceptar y vivir con Yami, ya que peor no iba a irles. Siguieron las instrucciones del mensaje…

Continuara…

Arthea: Bien, fin del primer capitulo, espero que os guste El siguiente sera casi en su totalidad para Yami, así que…preparense…. En fin, dedico este capi a mi hermana Sara, por darme los animos para empezar a escribirlo.


	2. Cap 2

**LAS TRES BRUJAS**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Autoras: Arthea y Yami, con la colaboracion de algunas amigas

Yami: bueeeno, que bien verlos de nuevo! pues como ya dijo Arthea, este capi lo escribire casi todo yo, espero no decepcionar! Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece ni Charmed tampoco, aunque realmente me gustaria que así fuera T.T ya ya, el capi, aquí va…solo dejen que se lo dedique a mi graaaaaaaaan amiga Mai, que fue la primera en saber de este fic y que se que nos apoyara…. Sienta bien saber que al menos una persona va a leer tu fic, no? En fin, ya empiezo….

Capitulo 2: La tres brujas.

Yugi y los demás se encontraban a la entrada del palacio del faraón. Estaban extrañados por lo que vivían, apenas se lo podían creer, pero ahí estaban. Esperaban que Yami saliera a recibirles o algo, pero en su lugar se encontraron a una joven morena, de cabello y ojos castaños, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, vestida con un corto vestido blanco de lino con escote que dejaba ver lo justo.  
- Hola! Vosotros sois los amigos de Atem…Yami, no?  
- Si! Yo soy Yugi, y estos son Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mai, Mokuba, Malik, Ryo y Serenity.  
- Mucho gusto, yo soy Millie. Bueno, Atem no debería de tardar…siempre que Mery no lo haya empalado.  
En ese instante, Marik y Bakura se acercaron.  
- Hey! Hola! Que gusto verlos! - ambos jóvenes abrazaron a sus correspondientes hikaris y saludaron al resto. - Pasa algo chicos? - pregunto Millie - Viste a Atem? - pregunto Bakura - No, lo esperamos, aun no lo vi… por?  
- Porque Meryabelle lo anda buscando….Y no sera bueno que lo encuentre.  
- Anda de muy mal humor?  
- Malo? Mas bien pésimo.  
Atem apareció, sudoroso y sonrojado debido a que venia corriendo:  
- Vieron a Mery?  
- No pero te busca - informo Marik - Yo que tu desaparecía - añadió Bakura - antes de que venga por aquí.  
- Quien es Mery? - pregunto Tea, medio celosa.  
- Es…- el faraón no pudo terminar, ya que un grito, procedente de una mujer muy enfadada, se oyó e hizo estremecerse al faraón y a Millie.  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!  
Una joven, muy hermosa, de cabello castaño muy oscuro y ojos miel, vestida con un vestido similar al de la otra, solo que más largo y sin escote, se acercaba totalmente furiosa. Sujetaba varios pergaminos en las manos.  
- Estupido malnacido! - exclamo al llegar. El faraón se apresuro a esconderse tras Joey - Tomad - la chica les paso con fuerza unos pergaminos a Bakura y Marik - esto es para vuestros padres. Llevádselo YA! - ambos jóvenes asintieron y salieron corriendo. La chica se volvió de nuevo hacia Atem - maldito faraón ingrato, niño asqueroso, malnacido, idiota, irresponsable, patán! - Oye! - exclamo Joey - nadie le habla así a mi amigo!  
- Eso! - corroboro Tristan - y menos si estamos delante - Vosotros os calláis! Apartaos! - nadie supo como pero Joey y Tristan fueron desplazados, apartados y terminaron en el suelo - Ahora mismo te vas a cumplir tus obligaciones, so idiota…. - la joven histérica iba a seguir, pero una tercera chica le tapo la boca.  
- Vamos Mery - dijo dulcemente - los embajadores esperan. No los molestes. Ve, cumple tu trabajo y el del faraón, yo me encargare mas tarde de el. - se la llevo tomada por el brazo. La histérica farfullaba y murmuraba todo tipo de insultos y amenazas para Atem, mientras que la otra joven le dirija palabras dulces, intentando calmarla. - Fiiiiiiuuu! - suspiro Millie - por un momento pensé que se nos comía.  
Serenity y Mai ayudaron a los chicos a levantarse - Vaya loca! - exclamo Mai - como te habla así? Que se ha creído? Ni que fuera la reina ni nada…  
- Peor que eso - dijo Millie - es Mery.  
- Quien es esa Mery? - salto Tea, celosa - Y que clase de relación tiene contigo? Y porque te llama Atem?  
- Esque ese es su nombre…- dijo Millie.  
- Yo os explico. Mery y Millie son mis esclavas…  
- Una esclava te trata así? - exclamaron todos - Os explico: Mery es una esclava algo…. Especial….bueno, ella y sus otras dos hermanas.  
- Yo y la otra chica - aclaro Millie - Si, la otra también… bueno, el caso es que Mery cuida de mí, esta encargada de cuidarme, osea, es mi esclava pero también actúa como…como…  
- Como una madre - termino Millie, bajando la vista. Enseguida la volvió a alzar - bueno, mi hermana la habrá tranquilizado,  
ella tiene ese extraño poder, sabe calmar a la gente, así que Mery estará encargándose de los trabajos de Atem…que tal si damos una vuelta - miro a Mokuba - al fin y al cabo, tendremos que buscar a Seth…  
- Seth? - pregunto el pequeño - así llamamos a Kaiba - explico Atem - Ese era su nombre? - pregunto Millie - nunca quiso decírmelo…aunque la verdad, no nos llevamos mucho… es muy borde, no se como lo aguantan… en fin, bueno, a mi me gusta molestarle y el nunca me toco, pero tampoco lo vi sonreír.  
mentira - Millie rió - si lo vi.  
- Cuando?  
- No te diré - negó Millie, provocando que tanto Atem como Mokuba hicieran un mohín - No es cosa mia. No debo meterme.  
- Tu siempre te metes - la acuso Atem - Debas o no, siempre te metes - Pues no esta vez - el tono de Millie demostró que no quería seguir - Vamos, busquemos a Seth….imagino que estará en la biblioteca….de camino os enseñamos vuestros cuartos. Caminaron por los jardines, hasta llegar a una zona donde estaban los aposentos privados del faraón y el brujo, y también las habitaciones preparadas para Yugi y los demás. Allí vieron a Isizu - Hola - saludo sonriente - me alegro de que estéis aquí - Hola!  
- Millie, ven conmigo, te necesito…Atem me la prestas, no?  
- Si claro. Viste a Seth?  
- En la biblioteca, para variar. Vamos Millie - Adiós! - Millie e Isizu se fueron - La biblioteca es por aquí - indico Atem. Cruzaron el jardín, hasta el edificio anexo, y entraron. Seth estaba en el centro de la sala, donde unas rocas talladas hacían como bancos y mesas, acompañado por la joven que se había llevado antes a Mery. Ahora que la veían bien, Joey y Tristan decidieron que, de las tres, se quedaban con esa. Su piel era mas clara de lo que debería, teniendo en cuenta el clima, sus ojos eran grises y brillantes como la luna llena y tenían una mirada dulce y amable, y su cabello era castaño, casi rubio, donde se distinguían destellos dorados. La ropa consistía en dos piezas: la de arriba era como un top corto que apenas tapaba lo justo y la parte de abajo una especie de pareo corto. La tela era de lino, blanca y ligera, con los bordes dorados. Yugi sintió emanar de ella un aura calida y agradable, que la convirtió en su favorita.  
- Hermano! - exclamo Mokuba, lanzándose a los brazos del mayor - como has cambiado! - y tenia razón. Seth estaba moreno. Vestía con una túnica egipcia anudada a la cintura, similar a la que llevaba Atem, solo que la de Seth tenia adornos dorados y la de Atem, además de dorados, los tenia azules y rojos. - No sabes lo que me alegra tenerte aquí, Mokuba – se giro hacia la joven – Ves a buscar el pergamino 5H2 en el estante 3A13 La chica bufo, pero se dirigió a la pared del fondo sin protestar y tomo una escalera, a la que se subió y empezó a buscar un pergamino en la parte alta. - No es ahí donde están las biografías de faraones anteriores? – dijo Yami - Si – respondió Seth - No sabia que te interesaba.  
- Nunca esta de mas conocer a tus antepasados y aparte… - ambos jóvenes dirigieron la vista hacia la joven subida en la escalera – su trasero es precioso.  
Atem rió:  
- Es verdad…ahora que lo pienso, te quedaste con la mejor de las tres.  
- Lo que se da no se quita, Atem.  
Yugi, Mokuba, Joey y Tristan se quedaron viendo a la chica, ruborizados. Mai, Tea y Serenity los miraron con la furia en sus ojos. La chica volvió con el pergamino en los brazos y lo dejo en un montón.  
- Ya esta todo – su voz era dulce – Deberíamos ir a comer algo – propuso – estarán hambrientos Pensamiento de Seth: (mirando donde la espalda pierde su nombre)  
"si, de postre te comía yo lo que yo me se"  
(N/A: si si, lo se…HENTAI! XDDD) Salieron del edificio.  
- Vamos a mis aposentos – dijo Atem – comeremos allí.  
- Iré a encargar la comida – la chica se separo del grupo. La chica se fue, y obviamente, todos los hombres miraron cierta parte de su anatomía alejarse.  
- Una pregunta - dijo Tristan - De donde sacáis a esas tías? están buenísimas!  
Atem rió - Cual de todas?  
- Las tres! - contesto Joey - bueno, a mi la que mas me gusta es esta, aunque la verdad Millie no esta nada mal….es hiper simpática… me quedaría con ella…  
Mai planeo por un lado la peor venganza para Joey y por el otro el asesinato mas cruel para Millie - Si… - Tristan casi babeaba - aunque la verdad, Mery también tiene su punto - A ti lo que te pasa es que te va la marcha! - A mi - dijo Yugi - la que mas me gusta es esta chica, la que se acaba de ir, parece muy dulce.  
- Si - confirmo Mokuba - a mi también me gusta. Es muy amable y cariñosa.  
- Si… oye Atem, mándala que se venga esta noche, a ver si es tan cariñosa! - dijo Joey, con lo cual, Serenity y Tea se apresuraron a ponerse entre el y Mai, solo por si acaso. - Jajaja - rió Atem - Por desgracia, es propiedad de Seth, así que se la tenéis que pedir a el - Ni en tus sueños, perro - dijo Seth, muy serio - Maia es demasiado mujer para ti…  
- Se llama Maia? - dijo Mokuba - Me gusta! Es un nombre bonito.  
Entraron en la habitación de Atem, que era muuuuy grande. Dentro, Maia y Millie esperaban, con grandes bandejas que tenían todo tipo de comida y bebida.  
- El cocinero ha preparado los mejores platos - informo Maia - Si, pero los dulces los ha preparado Maia - dijo Millie con una sonrisa - veréis lo ricos que están. Cocina genial.  
- No exageres.  
Todos se sentaron y empezaron a comer. Pasados unos minutos, Mery, la hermana que faltaba, entro. Parecía cansada y preocupada. Le dirigió una mirada de odio a Atem y se sentó entre el y Tea, que estaba a su lado - "Que se cree esta?" - pensó Tea, que desde hacia rato había decidido que las tres hermanas eran sus enemigas, como lo habían decidido Mai y Serenity. - Niñas - dijo, dirigiéndose a sus hermanas - mañana a primera hora venid a nuestra sala…tengo que hablar con vosotras - Mery, que pasa? No me preocupes.  
- Mañana te lo digo, Maia, tranquila, no es malo…creo…  
Maia y Mery se miraron de forma especial durante unos momentos, luego Maia puso cara de interrogación y finalmente bajo la mirada y siguió comiendo en silencio.  
- Y ahí tenéis uno de los casos de telepatía entre las brujas - anuncio Atem, riendo - Si, lo que me fastidia es que me dejen afuera - se quejo Millie - Brujas? - repitió Yugi sin entender - Oh, bueno, es cierto, no os lo hemos dicho.  
- Ellas - explico Seth - son brujas. Tres brujas muy poderosas, sino las que mas. Fueron regaladas como esclavas a Atem, y luego el me regalo a Maia. -Si sois brujas…porque sois esclavas? - pregunto Mokuba - Es lo que debe ser - respondió Mery - Es nuestro deber y nuestra misión. Nuestro poder es muy grande, debe estar al servicio del gobernante de este mundo. Nosotras podemos mover objetos, parar el tiempo, hacer estallar cosas, ver pasado, presente y futuro, leer el alma de las personas, formular poderosos hechizos, invocar todo tipo de seres….nuestros poderes son casi infinitos, pero en malas manos, pueden ser mal usados y eso seria muy peligroso. Y, francamente, nunca dejaría a Millie suelta con sus poderes - Gracias por tu confianza, hermana - Sabes porque lo digo. Yugi noto que Maia comía sin decir ni palabra.  
- Maia…tu que opinas?  
- Nuestro poder es grande, debemos manejarlo con cuidado.  
- Maia - dijo Mokuba - Apenas hablas…  
- Una esclava sabe cuando debe hablar y cuando no - respondió Seth - y mas si es en presencia de su amo. Aunque las tres son unas esclavas muy especiales, pues de otro modo hace tiempo que Millie debería haber sido ejecutada, cada una sabe que puede y no puede hacer. Mery hizo la promesa de cuidar de Atem y convertirlo en un faraón como Ra manda. Millie va por libre. Y Maia…bueno, ella es obediente y callada, pero nunca ha dejado que se cometa una injusticia.  
- así es mi hermana mayor! - exclamo Millie, sonriendo - La madre de todos y cada uno de nosotros! La que nos cuida y se preocupa por nosotros, la que nos prepara dulces, la que nos arropa por las noches y nos canta nanas…  
- Vale, Millie, lo han entendido - dijo Mery - Es tarde - dijo Seth - mañana os tenemos que enseñar muchas cosas. Cada uno a su cama, es hora de dormir. Hubo protestas generales, sobretodo por parte de Mokuba - No quiero!  
- Maia ira contigo y te cantara una nana.  
Maia se levanto y le tendió la mano a Mokuba:  
- Vamos Mokuba - dijo dulcemente, con una sonrisa Mokuba tomo la mano de Maia y se fue con ella.  
- Realmente, Maia es maravillosa - dijo Atem - Bien, con permiso, yo me voy a dormir - anuncio Mery - Y tu también, Millie, mañana al alba te voy a levantar, quieras o no.  
Millie hizo una mueca, pero salio sin protestar.  
- Nosotras también nos vamos a la cama - dijo Tea, arrastrando a Mai y Serenity fuera - De verdad nos vamos a dormir ahora?  
- Y una leche! Vamos a ver que hacemos con esas tres zorras!  
Las tres se juntaron en el cuarto de Tea.  
- Bien, así están las cosas - empezó Tea - esas están muy buenas, los chicos babean por ellas, y dado que deben obedecer las ordenes, no me extrañaría que los chicos les dijeran que quieren….intimar con ellas.  
- Tendremos que apartarlas - reflexiono Mai.  
- Sobretodo a esa Maia - dijo Serenity, furiosa - va de buena y obedece todas las ordenes, es la mas peligrosa - Coño con la santa, que mala ostia se gasta - le susurro Mai a Tea, que solo asintió - Decíais algo?  
- No, nada.  
- Bien, esto es lo que propongo - dijo Mai - Vamos a demostrar que somos mejores que esas niñatas. Vamos a ponernos tan sexys que los chicos no podrán mirar hacia otro lado. Y vamos a demostrarles a esas niñas cual es nuestro territorio! - Si! - exclamo Serenity - y que se prepare la santita, porque la va a pasar muy mal!  
- Serenity, me equivoco o tu estas por Seth? - pregunto Tea - Tu lo has visto? Esta to cañón ahora! Es para verlo!  
- Jajajajaja! Tranqui, nena, sera para ti! Peeeero - añadió Mai - es hiper importante que los chicos nos consideren unas niñas bonitas - Por supuesto!  
Y ahora dejemos a las tres desquiciadas celosas y volvamos con los pervertidos….. ejem, con los chicos, quise decir.  
- Realmente - decía Joey - esas tres están cañón. - Vaya que si - dijo Tristan - como para cogerlas y.  
- Pues lo tenéis chungo - Atem se reía - Millie va a su bola, Mery tiene muy mala leche y Maia solo obedece a Seth - Y podéis estar seguros de que no os la prestare - dijo Seth - al menos sin estar presente.  
- Con Millie tenéis posibilidad - dijo Atem - Le gustan los hombres. Le gustan mucho. Aunque no creo, es demasiado para vosotros, y de sus hermanas ni hablamos - Por?  
- Digamos que Millie ha tenido tantas experiencias que es difícil complacerla… y de sus hermanas ni hablamos, Mery es tremenda, basta verla, y en cuanto a Maia… no estoy muy seguro, pero debe de ser la caña. De todas formas, chicos, como faraón tengo un harén al completo para mi solito…. No están como las hermanas, pero feas no son…si queréis os presto alguna!  
Tras algunas risas y varios comentarios que mejor no mencionar (todos acerca del cuerpo y las habilidades de Mery, Maia y Millie) todos se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos. Atem se tiro en la cama, entre los cojines, y se puso a pensar:  
-"Ahora que he vuelto a ver a Yugi tal vez….No, no, mejor que no…." - bajo la vista unos momentos - "Joder! Aun me tocara llamar a alguna concubina….mejor no, no tengo ganas" - se quito la túnica y empezó…

Seth entro en su habitación y se dirigió directamente a la cama. En ella, Maia le esperaba.  
- Contento? - pregunto la chica - Mucho. Echaba de menos a mi hermano. - Seth se quito la túnica y se acostó - Pero sabes lo que viene ahora.  
Seth se coloco sobre la chica y empezó a besarla de forma apasionada, acariciando su cuerpo y despojándola de la ropa que llevaba. - Sabes lo mucho que me gustas - le susurro.  
La joven emitió un débil gemido.  
- Ábrete - ordeno Seth.

En su habitación, Mery miraba con rostro preocupado una cunita de bebe. Sabia que eso complicaba mucho las cosas. Pero no podría abandonar a la criatura. La arropo y se acostó.

Millie frunció el ceño. Desde siempre, su especialidad había sido ver pasado, presente y futuro. Mirando las estrellas, vio que se avecinaban tiempo terribles. Tiempos de mucho dolor. Y quien mas sufriría era alguien a quien amaba profundamente…

Continuara…

Yami: fin del capitulo 2! Reviews, porfas! Espero que os haya gustado mas largo que el anterior, lo se XDDDD el primer capitulo nos quedo cortito porque solo queríamos mostrar lo justito. Este tampoco aclara mucho, pero mas adelante vendrán respuestas y mas dudas y muchos líos. Aviso, este fic, aunque va a tener malo y todo, esta mas ambientado en el ámbito personal. Osea, que van a sufrir, pero por amor Al final el capi lo hice sola…miento, me ayudo mi amigui Mai se lo dedico a ella, que siempre me ayuda. TKM tatika! Nos vemos en el cap 4! (el 3 lo escribe Arthea, osea, esperen sentados…..)


	3. Cap 3

Arthea: Llegamos al capitulo 3! o y con dos reviews! En fin, esto feliz y voy a matar a Yami por llamarme vaga ¬¬ la que hablo…. En fin, feliz y contenta, casi me dio un desmayo al verlos, ni me lo creia que bueno que les guste la historia! Espero que asi siga, de todas formas, dejen opiniones y sugerencias, nos gustan! Bien, ahora respondere a los reviews:

Lizy-Chan: en cuanto tenga un ratito, leo tu fic, Yami dice que esta muy bueno Gracias por tu review, yo tambien creo que Tea a la basura, y que Yami quede con Yugi, pero bueno, esa pareja se la dejo a Yami (al menor en este fic) asi que.  
bueno, yo solo digo que pueden haber sorpresas con Yami, Yugi, Tea y los demas phantomgirl14: gracias tambien de momento, si seguiremos la historia, y queremos terminarla (ojo, no prometemos nada!) espero que la sigas leyendo y me des tu opinión

Y por ultimo, antes de empezar el capi, quiero dejar clara una cosa: esto lo escribimos dos locas, Arthea y Yami, y de aquí puede salir cualquier cosa. El mecanismo es este: yo escribo un capi y Yami el siguiente y asi vamos, aunque tenemos colaboraciones esporadicas de otras personas (lease, mis hermanos y las amigas de Yami)

Ok ok, el fic, ya voy, solo dejenme que dedique este capi a mi cuñado. Animo, chico te apoyamos! (el me entiende XDDD)

Capitulo 3: A baby!

Ra, Dios del Sol, empezaba a asomar por el horizonte. Meryabelle se levanto, tomo un bulto envuelto en mantas y salio para despertar a su hermana menor.

Millie se desperto bruscamente al ser zarandeada:  
- Oh, Mery, que pasa, donde esta el fuego, quien murio?  
- Nadie, idiota! Aprisa, ve a nuestra sala!  
Millie se fijo en lo que su hermana traia en brazos.  
- Que traes?  
- Luego te explico, vamos, vistete ya y apurate!  
- Voooooy

Maia abrio los ojos. Como siempre, desde hacia casi un año, se encontraba entre los brazos del brujo y consejero del faraón, Seth. La joven lo miro con cariño. Lentamente, para no despertarlo, se levanto, lo beso y se puso a buscar su ropa. Seth le habia regalado muchas tunicas y vestidos, todos frescos y cortos. Se decidio por un conjunto de dos piezas de color azul: un top anudado al cuello y la espalda y una falda-pareo hasta la rodilla abierta por un lado.

Las tres hermanas se reunieron en una sala especial, cuya puerta solo podian abrir ellas, que tenian preparada para reunirse y realizar sus hechizos y pociones en paz. 

- Bien, esto es lo que queria mostraros - anuncio Mery, quitandole las mantas al bulto. Sus hermanas contuvieron la respiración. Lo que sujetaba Mery entre sus brazos era un bebe, una niña con una apariencia de unos 15 meses. Millie fue la primera en reponerse:  
- Mery! Que diablos has hecho?  
- Yo nada! No es mia! La encontre en mi cuarto el otro dia. No iba a dejarla sola!  
- No, claro - dijo suavemente Maia, mientras tomaba a la bebe - No se puede abandonar a una criatura. Mirad, se esta despertando - la niña abrio los ojos y parpadeo. Maia se quedo mirando su frente - oh oh.  
- Que pasa?  
- Este…no es un bebe humano…  
- Ah, no? - Millie puso los brazos en jarras - Y que es entonces? Un bebe dragon?  
- No. Es un bebe de Ra.  
- No es posible…

Paremos un instante para explicar que son los bebes de Ra: se trata de bebes, aparentemente normales, solo que de vez en cuando la marca esa que tienen los objetos milenarios (que no recuerdo su nombre U) les brilla en la frente (concretamente,  
cuando usan sus poderes o revelan su procedencia) Estos bebes tienen poderes, tales como leer la mente, crear campos de fuerza y llorar a 50.000 decibelios (eso lo saben hacer todos los bebes ¬¬) y son enviados por el dios Ra para guiar a alguien. Se comportan como cualquier bebe normal.  
Este en concreto, es una niña, pelo castaño-dorado y laaaaaargo, ojos miel.

Continuemos con la historia.

- Ok ok….para que rayos nos mandan un bebe de Ra!  
- Millie, no grites asi, la asustas - regaño Maia - Debe tener relacion con los amigos de Atem - reflexiono Mery - Si, es posible.  
- Mama! - exclamo la nena, mirando a Maia - Q…QUE? Oh no no no, cariño, no, yo no soy tu mama.  
- Mama, mama, mama! - insistio el bebe - Creo que te ha elegido como madre…  
- Genial, justo lo que me faltaba…..Como la llamamos?  
- Si, necesita un nombre…  
Las tres hermanas pensaron por unos momentos - … Mia? - propuso Millie - Mia… - repitio Maia - Si, me gusta. Te gusta a ti, chiquitita?  
- Agagagabubufaaaatutulaaaaa!  
- Imagino que eso sera que si.  
De repente, la cria empezo a llorar - Joer, que acaso tiene un altavoz o algo en la garganta? Que le pasa?  
- Tiene hambre - anuncio Maia - vamos a mi cocina - Ok, Millie, ves, busca un biberón (recordemos que este mundo tiene ciertas mejoras modernas…) luego ves a la cocina de Maia Mientras esperaban a Millie, Mery y Maia hicieron lo que pudieron para que la cria callase y no despertara a los demas, aunque sin muchos resultados.

Seth pego un salto. O mucho se equivocaba, o eso que se oia era un bebe. Y venia de la cocina de Maia. Se vistio y salio corriendo al pasillo, donde casi se choco con Atem, Yugi, Mokuba, y todos los demas, incluida Isizu - Seth, que le has hecho a Maia?  
- Yo? Nada! - Pues eso es un bebe!  
- Te juro que yo no fui! - exclamo Seth, corriendo hacia la cocina, seguido por los demas.  
Cuando entraron, vieron a Maia arrodillada en el suelo, junto a una cria. La chica le hacia payasadas con la cara para que callara.  
- Maia! Que significa esto?  
- Lo puedo explicar…  
- Mama! - exclamo Mia, señalando a Maia - Mama! - exclamaron los presentes La pequeña gateo hasta Seth - Papi, upa!  
- Ein? O.o SETH QUE RAYOS HICISTE! - fue lo que exclamaron Bakura, Marik, Isizu y Atem - YO NO HICE NADA! - Papi, upa!  
- Cogela antes de que vuelva a llorar! - suplico Mery Seth cogio a la nena:  
- Quiero una explicación! Mery explico rapidamente y por encima todo lo relacionado con la cria - Osea, que es un bebe enviado por los dioses para protegernos de no sabemos que, que cree que Maia y mi hermano son sus padres no? - resumio Mokuba - Básicamente si…ahora esperamos a que Millie traiga un biberón para darle de comer…  
- Ok, nos estamos volviendo todos locos….-fue la sentencia de Mai Millie entro corriendo.  
- Chicas, problema! - anuncio - no he encontrado un biberón por ninguna parte…  
- Pues de alguna forma abra que alimentarla… - Seth miro de forma atenta a Maia.  
Automáticamente, todas las mujeres presentes se sonrojaron. - Que les pasa? - pregunto Tristan - Este no se entera nunca de nada? - pregunto Marik, al tiempo que Yugi y Joey negaban con la cabeza. La nena empezo a llorar de nuevo.  
- Ustedes son las brujas, hagan algo! - exclamaron los hombres - Si, y que hago, me saco aquí mismo la teta! - exclamo Mery - Genial idea! - Mai, Serenity y Tea golpearon con fuerza a Joey, Tristan, Ryo y Malik - Oh, vamos, esta niña es de unos 15 meses - dijo Tea - digo yo que papilla tomara…  
- Cierto, no lo pense - dijo Maia - sientense, yo preparo el desayuno.  
En unos minutos, tostadas, leche, galletas y jugos estuvieron listos para ser tomados. Maia aparecio con un bol lleno de una pasta de color claro.  
- Que es eso?  
- Papilla de galleta, leche y canela. Muy rica - Maia probo un poco para comprobar la temperatura - Manos quietas! - exclamo, al ver a Mery, Millie, Atem, Marik y Bakura - en ese bol grande prepare para ustedes, si quieren. Esta es para Mia.  
- No, si nombre y todo tiene.  
Maia anudo un pañuelo alrededor del cuello de la bebe para que no se manchara y le dio de comer.  
- Bueno, y ahora que?  
- Ra no envia bebes si no es necesario - sentencio Mery - las cosas se van a poner muuuuy malas….

Continuara…

Arthea: yyyyy….. fin del capitulo! Cierto que Mia resulta encantadora? Me encanta eso de que tenga por papa a Seth (Kaiba) siempre quise verlo de papi!  
Kaiba: por que yo? Por que no uno de los pelopincho, el perro, el robatumbas o cualquier otro? Por que a mi?  
Arthea: Porque te adoro!  
Kaiba: ¬¬ como sera si me odias.  
Arthea: no quieres saberlo… En fin, proximo cap, responsabilidad de Yami…me pregunto como la seguira….En fin, solo me falta pedir review y, como no, quisiera que me dijeran dos cositas: 1) que le hacemos a las chicas y 2) quien les gusta mas:  
Mery, Maia, Millie o la pequeña Mia? Gracias, los quiero! 


	4. Cap 4

**LAS TRES BRUJAS**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Autoras: Arthea y Yami, con la colaboracion de algunas amigas

Yami: Holaaaa! Aquí me tienen, en el cuarto capitulo. Estoy feliz de ver que tenemos review, me hace sentir bien, siempre es agradable saber que hay alguien que se interesa en la historia. ¬¬ Ya le vale a Arthea, siempre me deja lo mas chungo a mi...como me agote la inspiración, la mato o la matan los lectores, porque el fic ya no continuaria... esperemos que mi inspiración no termine XDDDD Quiero aclarar una cosa, mi nick (Yami) no tiene nada que ver con Yami Yugi, es la abreviatura de Yamilei, que es el nombre de la hija de Natalia Cuesta (Aquí No Hay Quien Viva) y me gusto el nombre y por vagas que son mis amigas paso de Yamilei a Yami. Ah, y soy niña, por si acaso.  
Ahora, contesto los review y luego el capi

**_Lizy-Chan:_** no sabes lo que me alegra que nos sigas! Bueno, pense que Mai Haibara seria la unica que llegaria a hacer eso, pero si hay mas gente mejor! Y lo de actualizar rapido, bueno, somos dos (sin contar a Mai Haibara, que es la que me da ideas) y como cada una escribe un capi, pues se actualiza bastante rapido, aparte que los capis no son muy largos, pero bueno, eso es mejor asi, al menos en nuestra opinión. En cuento a Tea...cierto que el triangulo Yami-Yugi-Tea es cosa mia, pero solo digo que en este capi van a recibir una noticia que va a dar un curso distinto a la idea que todos tenemos de las parejas. No digo mas, solo lee!

**_Mai Haibara: _**tatikaaaa! Ya era hora de que nos dejaras el review! XDDDD en fin, no te voy a dejar con el run run de momento, asi que tranquilaaaa! En cuanto al otro fic, lo publicare cuando este este un pelin mas avanzado, sin embargo tranqui, que te seguire mandando lo que escriba para que me lo revises. Que haria yo sin ti?

Ah, y por ultimo: Arthea, hazme el favor, pasa el texto por el corrector! El otro estaba corregido porque lo pase yo! ¬¬ vaga...(como si yo lo usara mucho...)

Ok ok, el capitulo...

Capitulo 4: Noticias malas y noticias peores.

Tras el desconcierto generalizado por la aparicion de Mia, Mery se excuso diciendo que ella y el faraón tenian trabajo que hacer y lo saco a rastras del lugar. Isizu se fue, en compañía de Millie, a realizar algunas tareas. Bakura y Marik fueron a cumplir sus obligaciones diarias, acompañados de sus hikaris. Los demas quedaron al cargo de Seth y Maia.

- Bien - dijo Maia - ya vieron todo el palacio?  
- No, apenas y vimos parte de los jardines y nuestros cuartos.  
- Ok, es ese caso haremos una visita guiada por el palacio, y de paso les explico como es la vida por aquí. - se volvio a Seth - aunque necesitare permiso para tomarme libre la tarde, debo resolver algunos asuntos en la ciudad...  
El brujo solo asintio.  
- Bien, pequeñina, tu tienes algo que hacer ahora mismo? O te puedo dejar al cargo de una amiga?  
La pequeña dijo algo en el idioma de los bebes, que solo Maia parecio entender.  
- Vale, vamos por aquí.  
Se dirigieron a una zona del palacio, adornada con sedas rojas. Al entrar, vieron una gran catidad de mujeres reunidas alli.  
- Este es el haren privado del faraón. Aunque me temo que Bakura lo usa mas...Bueno, da igual.  
Una mujer joven, de unos 24-25 años, muy guapa, se acerco a ellos.  
- Mi señor Seth, señorita Maia, puedo servirles? - pregunto con una leve inclinación  
- Buenos dias, Tienne - saludo Maia - necesito que te hagas cargo de este bebe, se llama Mia, ha comido y le he cambiado los pañales, de todas formas, pide lo que necesites. Te haces cargo?  
- Por supuesto - dijo Tienne, tomando a la niña - Sera un placer. Seguro que las demas estaran encantadas de cuidar a un bebe tan rico como este.  
- Si desaparece, mandanos buscar, nosotras la encontraremos. Si no pasamos antes a buscarla, llevala a los aposentos de Meryabelle cuando Ra se haya ocultado.  
- Como ordeneis.

Ante el desconcierto de los demas, Maia explico:  
- Bueno, un haren es...digamos...no se como decirlo...lo sabeis no?  
- Yo no! - protesto Mokuba  
- Luego te explico - dijo Seth  
- Si, mejor que te lo explique el...bueno, estas mujeres son esclavas, algunas nacieron ya como esclavas aquí, otras fueron regaladas al faraón... a Atem no le gusta mucho, pero los demas si se divierten...me refiero a Bakura, Marik y tambien a las visitas del faraón. A veces, el faraón llama a alguna, por la noche. Tienne es muy amiga mia y de mis hermanas. Ella es huerfana, y fue regalada a la madre del faraón, que la mando al haren de su hijo en cuanto pudo. Es una chica muy simpatica, Atem la aprecia mucho.  
- Por que dices que al faraón no le gusta mucho el haren? - pregunto Yugi  
- Bueno... - Maia se callo un momento. Creia conocer la respuesta, pero no queria decir nada - En fin, no lo visita mucho, y no suele llamar a ninguna chica. El faraón siempre esta ocupado, aunque sea Mery quien se ocupe de la mayoria de sus responsabilidades, y acaba muy cansado.

Maia y Seth les enseñaron el resto del palacio, y tambien les explicaron como comportarse con las diferentes personas que lo habitaban.  
- Los esclavos suelen mantener la mirada bajada con sus amos, aunque los hay bastante orgullosos y es posible que se nieguen a obedeceros, si no han recibido la orden de hacerlo. Los guardias no os dirigiran la palabra. Si los veis apostados en una puerta, fijaos en sus lanzas. Si las tienen cruzadas, no podeis pasar, si no, podeis entrar con tranquilidad. Tambien puede que las tengan descruzadas y las crucen cuando vayais a entrar. Eso significa que no os van a dejar pasar. Daos la vuelta y no protesteis. Lo mejor es que nos busqueis a alguno de nosotros, si os ven a nuestro lado os dejaran pasar. El resto de sirvientes ni os miraran, normalmente no os prestaran ningun tipo de atención, pero si les pedis algo lo normal es que os lo cumplan. En cuanto a sacerdotes, ministros, visites, embajadores...manteneos alejados de ellos. Son arrogantes y os trataran mal... no les digais que he dicho eso...

Comieron en una sala grande. La comida consistio en carne y fruta, amenizados por musicos y bailarinas. Nuevamente, el faraón y Mery estaban ausentes, pero Millie e Isizu aparecieron.  
- Menudo dia! - exclamo Isizu - Ni te cuento el lio que tenemos montado en el templo, estamos hasta arriba!  
- El templo?  
- Soy sacerdotisa, atiendo a la gente que busca consejo. Y parece que todo el mundo se haya puesto de acuerdo en pedirlo el mismo dia. Encima, el sacerdote Sandaj anda por ahí, a su bola, y el sacerdote Jundot no hace mas que dar malas noticias y asustar al personal...malditos viejos...  
- Pues yo tengo entendido que la señorita toca-flisquis ha decidido volver a visitarnos  
El rostro de Seth palidecio un poco, y Maia se atraganto  
- cof cof  
Yugi se apresuro a golpearle la espalda y le paso algo de beber.  
- Gracias - musto la muchacha con un hilo de voz.  
- Quien es la señorita toca-flisquis? - pregunto Joey  
- Zanya, la hija de un comerciante, obsesionada con Seth - explico Millie - pija, insoportable e insufrible. No entiende que esa batalla la tiene perdida...  
El pan que sostenia Maia cayo al suelo.  
- Pero mejor dejamos el tema, no? - se apresuto a decir Seth - Es una mala noticia, pero no esta confirmada...  
- Oi protestar al cocinero - aclaro Millie - por algo sera, ese hombre no bromea con estas cosas.  
- Millie, cambiemos de tema, si? Vas a darnos la comida  
- Ok ok, hermana, tranquiiiiila!  
Charlaron de temas sin importancia, hasta que llego la tarde.

Fueron a la ciudad, pues Maia tenia que resolver unos asuntos.  
En primer lugar, visitaron una de las zonas mas pobres y entraron en una casa casi en ruinas. Los rostros una pobre mujer anciana y de tres niños se iluminaron  
- Señorita Maia! - exclamo la señora  
- Ha venido nuestro angel! - exclamo el menor de los niños, una niñita que apenas tendria 4 años.  
- Os he traido dulces y leche  
Joey y Tristan dejaron en el suelo dos grandes vasijas llenas de leche que habian traido y Yugi dejo una bandeja llena a rebosar de bollos te todos los tipos.  
- Hija mia! - dijo la anciana - No tenias que molestarte!  
- No es molestia, señora Foette, es mas, me gusta hacerlo.  
- Como me gustaria poder pagarte!  
- No diga eso. No hago esto por dinero. Venga, coma un poco, le hara bien. - Maia le dio a la anciana un cuenco de leche y unos bollos, mientras que los tres niños comian y bebian con risas y juegos.  
- Debo irme, señora Foette - dijo Maia con suavidad - Tengo que hacer unos recados. Si deja que Aaron me acompañe y me ayude, le pagare.  
- No hija, no te molestes...  
- Vamos, quiero hacerlo. Yo no necesito ese dinero, y usted y sus nietos si. Deje que Aaron me acompañe, no tardara mucho.  
El mayor de los niños, de unos 12 años, se acerco.  
- Estare encantado de acompañar a la señorita Maia, abuela. Y sin cobrar. Usted hace mucho por nosotros.  
La anciana solo asintio.  
Antes de que salieran, la niña pequeña agarro la falda de Maia.  
- Señorita Maia - dijo con un poco de timidez - le he hecho esto - le tendio una pulsera, hecha a mano, con hilos trenzados. Era muy pobre, mas todavía comparada con las joyas que Maia llevaba.  
- Es preciosa, Fiore! - exclamo Maia. Tomo la pulsera hecha por la niña y se la puso - Oh, es realmente bonita, me gusta muchisimo!  
- De verdad?  
- Si, claro!  
- Entonces...puedo hacerle mas?  
- Por supuesto que si - Maia abrazo a la niña - podrias hacer una para el faraón, para mis dos hermanas y para mis amigos?  
- Usted cree que las querran?  
- Por supuesto! Son muy bonitas, seguro que todos se las ponen.  
Salieron de la casita y se dirigieron al mercado. Alli, Maia compro una gran cesta con todo tipo de alimentos y se la dio al muchacho que los acompañaba, Aaron.  
- Toma, Aaron. Esto es para vosotros.  
- Es demasiado, no podemos aceptar, no podemos pagarlo...  
- Claro que si - Maia miro con cariño la pulserita de hilos que llevaba en su muñeca - Esto es un pago por la pulsera de Fiore. Quiero que lo aceptes, Aaron. Por favor.  
El chico dudo, pero al final tomo la cesta.  
- Ten - dijo Seth, tendiendole una bolsa de monedas - Con esto podras pagar la comida de todo un mes, y aun te quedara algo. Comprales algun juguete a tus hermanos y para ti, y algo bonito a tu abuela.  
- Pero señor, esto es mucho dinero...  
- Tomalo, yo no lo quiero.  
El muchacho les deseo todas las bendiciones posibles y volvio a su pobre casa.  
- Te recuerdan a ti mismo, verdad? - dijo Maia  
- Un poco - respondio Seth secamente.  
Sin embargo, Yugi y Mokuba notaron la mirada que Seth le dirigio a Maia, la misma que cuando estaba ocupandose de la anciana y sus nietos o de la pequeña Mia. La mirada que solo tiene un hombre cuando sabe que tiene delante de el a la mujer que mas ama, la mirada de alguien que ha encontrado un angel que le brinda paz y amor, de un modo que nadie mas le puede ofrecer.  
- Bonito modo de hacerte popular - dijo Mai friamente.  
- No entiendo que quieres decir...  
- Cuidar de pobres...la mejor forma de parecer un santo - añadio Serenity  
La mirada de Maia se endurecio, pero su voz no perdio su tono suave:  
- Si no sabeis de lo que hablais, mejor que calleis. Yo soy una esclava y estoy obligada a hacer lo que mi amo me ordene. Antes de ser regalada al faraón, y de que este me regalara a su primo Seth, yo lo pase muy mal. No sabeis lo mal que se pasa siendo asi de pobre. Esa mujer perdio a su hijo en la guerra y su nuera murio de pena, dejandola con tres niños a los que cuidar. Son pobres y no tienen nada. Y me recuerdan a mi y a mis hermanas.  
- Suficiente. Cambiemos de tema - Seth no daba una sugerencia, sino una orden.  
Yugi pudo ver la tristeza asomando en los alegres y tiernos ojos de Maia, pero solo fue durante un segundo.  
Siguieron haciendo compras en el bazar, la mayoria fueron hierbas y cosas de ese estilo, aunque tambien compraron telas y algun juguete para Mia.

Ya se retiraban, cuando un hombre bastante mayor llego corriendo y cayo a los pies de Maia, que lo ayudo a levantarse rapidamente.  
- General! - exclamo la mucha  
- Maia, menos mal que te he visto! - dijo el hombre - He tenido noticias de mi hijo. Noticias no muy agradables.  
La cara de Maia se ensombrecio por la duda y el miedo  
- Le ha pasado algo a Jono?  
- Espero que no, hija mia, porque las noticias que me han llegado no son del todo alentadoras. Tienen que quedarse mas tiempo, por problemas que no han detallado. No se si es que mi hijo esta mal, o alguno de sus compañeros, o que rayos ha ocurrido - el hombre estallo en llanto - Que voy a hacer? Que voy a hacer?  
De los ojos de Maia cayeron algunas lagrimas  
- General, seguro que no es nada grave, probablemente alguna tormenta, o que el ejercito enemigo ha dado un poco mas de guerra - hablo Seth, en tono tranquilo y consolador - Seguro que Jono esta perfectamente, y que volvera con nosotros muy pronto.  
- Que Ra le oiga, mi señor Seth! - exclamo el hombre. Después saco un pergamino sellado y se lo entrego a Maia - te lo ruego, entregale esto a Meryabelle, es un mensaje para ella de mi hijo. Ojala tenga mas noticias que las que a mi me han dado.  
- Quedese tranquilo, general, yo le entregare esto a Mery tan pronto como me sea posible, y le pedire al faraón que me de todas las noticias posibles de Jono. Tan pronto como sepa algo, se lo comunicare, se lo prometo.  
- Tiene usted mi palabra de que, si Jono estuviera en peligro, sera puesto a salvo lo antes posible - añadio Seth  
El hombre ceso su llanto, y miro con tristeza y cariño al brujo y a su esclava.  
- Que todas las bendiciones del cielo os sean concedidas! Jamas vi unas personas mas amables y con mejor corazon que ustedes dos, mis señores. Si hay algo que este pobre anciano pueda hacer, no dude en decirmelo.  
- Quedese tranquilo, general - dijo Seth - Y no se preocupe. Jono volvera, no se ira sin conseguir lo que desea, y eso esta aquí. Vaya a su casa y consuele a su esposa. Y rece a los dioses. Ra es bueno, y nos devolvera sano y salvo a tu hijo.  
De nuevo, el hombre alabo a Maia y Seth, y tambien al faraón, a Ra y a las hermanas de Maia. Se marcho por donde habia venido.  
- Estas bien? - le pregunto Seth a Maia  
- Si, si...solo espero que todo este bien...volvamos

Se encaminaron de nuevo al palacio. Joey no tardo en hablar:  
- Aun no me lo creo! Ese hombre los llamo las personas mas amables y de buen corazon! De Maia lo esperaba, pero Seth...  
- Mi señor Seth ha hecho grandes obras por todos los habitantes de este pais - respondio Maia, con increíble rapidez - Ha dado dinero, casa, comida y vestidos a los pobres, ha curado ha enfermos, a liberado esclavos... Todos lo adoran, y eso es algo que se ha ganado a pulso - las palabras de la joven eran tan firmes y sinceras, que nadie se atrevio a contradecirla. Solo un pensamiento cruzo la mente de Serenity:  
- "Ni creas que te lo voy a ceder, bonita, te he calado a la perfeccion. Realizas las mejores obras y hablar bien de la gente. Pero se perfectamente como son las que actuan como tu. En realidad estas podrida, toda esa bondad es fingida. Solo lo haces para ganarte a la gente. Pero no te va a salir bien, reina, ya lo creo..."  
Que equivocada estaba Serenity! La envidia y el odio habian podido con la dulce muchacha, haciendo que en su interior se liberaran poderosos demonios, dispuestos a destruirlo todo.

De esto, ya se habian percatado dos seres, de los que ya hablaremos mas adelante, que empezaron a tramar un malvado plan.

En el palacio del faraón...  
- NO PIENSO HACERLO MERY! NO PUEDES OBLIGARME!  
- DEBES hacerlo, es tu deber  
- A LA MIERDA EL DEBER! NO LO HARE!  
- Lo vas a hacer y punto, Atem, es tu deber, tienes que hacerlo.  
- PERO YO NO QUIERO!  
- No cuenta lo que quieras o no. Tienes que casarte. Y punto.

Continuara...

Yami: Fin del capitulo 4! Tengo que dar una noticia que...no es muy buena: Arthea, por razones personales, va a estar alejada de nosotros, al menos por un tiempo. Tranquilos, este fic lo voy a continuar, con ayuda de Mai Haibara, que siempre esta ahí, y a la que le doy las gracias (TKM tata!) En cuanto a Arthea, te dedico el capitulo, amiga, y tambien el fic entero, Fue tu idea, y yo la seguire hasta terminarlo, palabra. No te voy a olvidar. Ah! Y me gustaria que leyeran mi otro fic: La novia de Yami, titulo bastante malo, pero bueno, peores tambien los hay U a ver si les gusta.


	5. Cap 5

**LAS TRES BRUJAS**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Autoras: Arthea y Yami, con la colaboracion de algunas amigas

Yami: Holitas de nuevo! 5º capitulo! Que ilu! Me alegro de saber que al menos dos personas si lo leen.  
En el ultimo capi vimos el lado mas tierno de Maia, pero aun queda mucho por descubrir de las tres hermanas   
Respecto a Jono, ok ok, ya se que es Joey en lo antigüo, pero necestitaba el personaje. Y para que no se preocupen, Arthea esta perfectamente, solo que no se va a poder conectar, asi que el fic lo seguire yo por el momento y con un poco de suerte igual ella vuelve (empiecen a rezar, por si acaso...yo como que no puedo, soy atea...)

Contesto reviews y ya sigo:

**_Lizy-Chan: _**No te preocupes por Yugi... recuerda que Mery, Maia y Millie estan ahí, y creeme, esto va a ser muuuuy interesante... mah, es posible que algunos me tachen de...pervertida para arriba, solo... espero que no me dejes de leer... (al menos, me queda Mai Haibara, que le tengo una promesa y como que si no se la cumplo me pega... por cierto, nena, que si me dejas review, me levantas el animo y escribo mas!) El otro fic es Yami X... mi XDDDDD nah, siempre tuve curiosidad por ver a mi Cuti-Yami enamorao perdio... acabare haciendo un YamiXYugi, solo denme tiempo XDDDD pero por el momento, es un proyecto futuro... espero que este capitulo te guste, se revelan un par de puntos importantes en la trama...

Y... acabamos T.T Lizy-Chan (que ya me cae bien!) es la unica que se digno a dejar review (mira mal a Mai Haibara) de mi mejor amiga ya ni hablamos ¬¬

Ok ok, va el capi, no desesperen!

Capitulo 5: Y ahora que?

Cuando Seth y todos los demas (me da flojera poner todos los nombres) llegaron al palacio, encontraron a un Atem desquiciado y bastante blanco, acompañado de Mery y Millie.

- Atem! - al ver la cara del faraón, Yugi se preocupo mucho - Que te pasa?  
- V..voy a casarme...

- QUUUEEEEEE? - exclamaron todos, a excepcion de las hermanas y Seth, que ya se lo temian - CON QUIEN? (N/A: comigooo! Eligeme a miiii!)  
- Ni idea...  
- Como vas a casarte sin saber con quien? - exclamo Tristan

- Esto es mas de lo que yo puedo soportar... - Mai cayo desmayada en brazos de Joey

- Jodo, lo que pesa la Mai, pa lo flaca que esta... - protesto Joey por lo bajo  
- No puedes casarte! - exclamo Tea, al borde del llanto.

- Pues si, puede y debe hacerlo - intervino Mery - y ademas, tiene que engendrar un hijo.

- Es su deber - añadio Maia - Nuestro reino necesita un heredero.  
- Tu calla bonita, que contigo no va la cosa - dijo Tea, muy desagradable  
- Contigo menos, maja! - exclamo Millie - Por si no lo sabias, mis hermanas y yo somos unas poderosisimas brujas encargadas de cuidar del faraón y de su reino, y aplastar a una mosquita muerta como tu no nos costaria nada  
- Y a ti quien te dio vela en este entierro? - exclamo Serenity  
Los demas solo miraban, como si se tratara de un partido de tenis.

- La misma persona que a ti, niñata descerebrada!  
Mai volvio en si:

- Tu a mis amigas no les hablas asi!  
Mery perdio los papeles

- Y tu a mi hermana tampoco!  
- OS IMPORTA CONCENTRAROS EN MI PROBLEMA? - exclamo Atem, harto - Tengo que casarme y tener un hijo, y no sabemos ni con quien!  
- Y cuanto antes mejor... - Maia se puso a pensar - lo logico seria una princesa, pero eso llevaria tiempo, abria que pagar dote, y la verdad, son unas cursis, tambien podria ser alguien del haren, o si no, una de nosotras, claro que eso podria suscitar rumores que nos conviene evitar... y encima esta el tema del niño...  
- Quien te pregunto, criaja estupida y sabelotodo?

- Ahora si - Maia se apresuro a sujetar a Millie por la cintura - AHORA SI QUE LE SACUDO A LA PELO-MOCHO ESTA!

- Que le vas a hacer a mi amiga? - Mai se adelanto

- Nada peor que lo que te haga yo a ti! - Mery solo no soportaba una cosa: que se metieran con sus hermanas.

- Chicas por favor... - susurro Maia

- Tu te callas, que vas de buena y en realidad no eres mas que una zorra manipuladora - exclamo Serenity

- Zorra manipuladora tu madre! - exploto finalmente Maia

En ese momento Bakura y Marik entraron.

- Pelea de gatas, pelea de gatas! - dijo Bakura - Traigan el barro!  
- Uuuuuuy! Maia exploto, aquí ardera Troya! - exclamo Marik

- BUENO BASTA YA! - al grito de Seth, todos saltaron y se lo quedaron mirando - NO PERMITIRE ESTE DESORDEN EN PALACIO, Y MENOS SI SE TRATA DE METERSE CON LA MEJOR PERSONA QUE EXISTE EN ESTE PLANETA! - miro a Serenity con su peor mirada de odio y asco - No le permito a nadie que se meta con Maia, y menos a niñas recien salidas de la guarderia.  
- Claaaaaaro! Lo que te hace en la cama es taaaaaan bueno, que asi la defiendes, no me extraña que lleve esos vestidos y esas joyas!  
- Maia me hace lo que yo le digo que me haga! - fue la respuesta fulminante del brujo, que dejo a todos, excepto a Milli (que solto una risita) con la misma cara que hubieran puesto si el mago oscuro se pusiera a hacer un stripptease.

Seth tomo a Maia del brazo y se retiraron.

Los demas se quedaron viendo como se iban con cara de besugo.

- Bueno, bueno, se termino el espectáculo! - Millie empezo a dar palmadas para que reaccionaran - Cada mochuelo a su olivo!

Tea, Mai y Serenity se retiraron rapidamente al cuarto de la primera. Los chicos aun trataban de digerir lo que habia pasado. Mery solto un profundo suspiro.

- Mi hermano... - balbuceo Mokuba - mi hermano... MI HERMANO TIENE NOVIA!

- Bueno novia... - musito Tristan

- Solo dijo que se la tiraba... - completo Joey

- Y de cuando Seth ha defendido asi a alguien? - pregunto Atem. Todos miraron al niño de pelo negro que sonreia - Y Mokuba no se vale!

- ... yo ya me imaginaba que Seth estaba por mi hermana - admitio Mery

- Y yo ya lo sabia - afirmo Millie

- COMO?

- Bueno... sabes que no tengo la costumbre de avisar que entro en los cuartos... una noche entre a ver si conseguia que Maia me prestara alguna joya de esas suyas pàra salir con uno que estaba to potorro, y los vi... juntos... en la cama... abrazados... Maia estaba dormida... Seth le dio un beso de esos de un-kiki-estupendo-te-amo y luego la miro embelesado con una sonrisa... y luego se durmió tambien...

- Lo sabias y no me contaste? - Mery se hizo la dolida - A mi, a tu hermana mayor, a la que se ha hecho cargo de ti...

- Maia es la persona en quien mas confio. Y no revelare sus secretos, por gordos que sean.

- Anda la lista! - exclamo Atem - Justo el secreto mas jugoso de los ultimos 3 milenios, y va y se lo calla...

- Ni que fuera yo una maruja...

- Millie... que contarte a ti un secreto significa verlo publicado al dia siguiente en cualquier periodico...

- Bueno, vale - dijo Mery - dejemos la vida personal, sentimental y sexual de Maia, tema muy interesante que cualquier dia de estos tendremos que analizar muy bien...

- Analizar? - dijo Joey, extrañado.

- Si, nosotras poniendonos hiper-sexys, saliendo cada noche, no conseguimos uno medio aceptable ni de coña, y Maia, que tiene el horario de las gallinas, se permite el lujo de despachar princepes y ricos comerciantes...

- Aunque ahora ya se sabe porque... - Mery sacudio la cabeza - Oh, vamos! Ahora lo importante es el tema de la boda...

- Mujer, yo creo que tendrian que esperar a ver si son del todo compatibles...

- ¬¬ la boda de Atem, cazurra!  
- Aaaaa! Siiii!  
- De todas las personas del mundo, tenias que ser tu mi hermana... en fin, tenemos que pensar algo, y tenemos que pensarlo ya... vamos Millie, debemos hablar con Maia

- Dejala, igual esta con su amorcito...

La mirada de Mery asesino a Millie.

- Ok ok, ya voooy...

Las chicas se retiraron y los chicos decidieron irse a dormir. Atem se quedo levantado, y Yugi, preocupado, se acerco a el.

- Atem... estas bien?

- No...quiero decir si... no, no lo estoy, esque veras...

- Atem que ocurre? A mi me puedes contar...

- Esque es algo... muy intimo... muy personal...  
- Cuentame... nada de lo que me digas afectara a nuestra amistad... tiene que ver con la boda, no?

- Aibou... - Atem no sabia a donde mirar - Veras yo... yo soy... gay...

Yugi se quedo helado?

- G...gay?

- Si... entiendo que te lo tomes mal, que ya no quieras ser mi amigo... que dejes de hablarme, pero...

- Atem... tambien yo soy gay...

Ahora fue Atem el que se quedo como un frigopie

- T...tu?

- Si, y ademas... estoy enamorado...

- E...enamorado?

- Si... - Yugi se sonrojo, pero no paro. No podia ahora. Era el momento. _Su _momento. - de... de ti, Atem...

De nuevo Atem se quedo como tieso.

- Yo... entiendo que no quieras saber ya de mi... pero tenia que decirtelo... yo... - Yugi no pudo terminar. Atem le dio un beso, un beso reprimido, apasionado - A...Atem...

- Tambien yo te amo...

Volvieron a besarse. Y luego otra vez. Y otra.

- Oye... no les contemos a los demas por el momento, ok? - pidio Atem - Y a Mery la que menos... Solo le faltaba esto a la pobre... con todo el follon de la boda y eso...

- Es cierto, tienes que casarte...

- No. No tengo que casarme. Tengo que conseguir un heredero...

- Pero sin casarte...

- Eso es lo malo... Ra, cuantos quebraderos de cabeza!

- Atem... es tarde... deberiamos ir a dormir... te parece si me quedo en tu cuarto? - Yugi guiño un ojo - Ya sabes... queda mas cerca que el mio...

- Si, unos 15 metros... - el faraón sonrio y lo volvio a besar - Esta bien, duerme conmigo.

Unos metros mas alla, las tres hermanas se habian reunido en su sala.

- Parece que Atem al fin revelo su secreto... - dijo Maia

- Me alegro por el! - dijo Millie, sonriente - seguro que sera muy feliz!

- Si pero... - la sombra de la procupacion asomo en el rostro de Mery - esta el asunto del heredero... y sin boda, no hay heredero.

- No necesita boda! - protesto Millie - necesita un bebe!

- Atem no se acuesta con las concubinas, recuerdas? No las va a dejar embarazadas! El unico bebe es Mia, y no va a crecer!

- Cierto - corroboro Maia, acunando a la niña, que dormia en sus brazos. Se la paso con cuidado a Millie - Por cierto Mery... hoy vi al general...

La cara de Mery se ilumino

- Hay noticias de...

- Si. Y no son del todo buenas - la mediana de las hermanas bajo la vista y le dio el pergamino que le habia sido entregado a la mayor - Me dio esto para ti...

Mery rompio el sello y leyo el pergamino a toda velocidad. Se puso blanca y se dejo caer al suelo.

- Mery... - Maia pudo leer el miedo en la cara de su hermana - Vas a ver que todo esta bien... El volvera...

- Si... se que volvera... lo que me asusta es la que se nos viene... No vamos a poder estar juntos... Nuestro amor... parece maldito...

- El futuro se puede cambiar - dijo Millie. Por primera vez (al menos en este fic) su rostro se volvio totalmente serio. No se vosotras, pero yo ya me canse de tener que vivir en la sombra, rogando y cuidando porque los demas sean felices. Y nuestra felicidad? Yo quiero mantener una relacion seria... - miro a Mia, que dormia en sus brazos - Quiero poder forjar una familia...

- No podemos, Millie - dijo Mery, entristecida - No a menos que consigamos acabar con las sombras malvadas que nos tienen malditas. No a menos que libremos a este reino de su maldición de destrucción. No debemos enamorarnos...

- Y sin embargo, ya rompimos el pacto - termino Maia - Y no solo nuestros poderes van en el... tambien nuestras vidas...

Las tres chicas bajaron la vista, apesumbradas. Ellas eras las autenticas Hijas de Ra. Vivian felices y contentas en su palacio de los cielos, hasta que descubrieron el mal que habitaba en la Tierra. Y empujadas por su sentimiento solidario, humanitario, se habian visto obligadas a intervenir, para salvar ese mundo, y lo que es mas, a aquellos de los que se habian enamorado. Porque tres afortunados jóvenes de ese mundo se habian ganado el corazon de las tres hermanas. Ra, apesumbrado, tuvo que dejar marchar a sus queridas hijas, pues sabia que eran las unicas capaces de salvar a la humanidad, y a los monstruos. Les hizo prometer que no se enamorarian, que volverian. A cambio, ellas pidieron que, una vez concluida la mision, serian libres de elegir. Lo que Ra mas temia era perderlas, que dejaran de ser sus niñas adoradas. Ra estaba cegado por esa ceguera que solo un padre tiene, y que solo se comprende cuando tu hijo empieza a volar por si mismo. Pero el sabia que, llegado el momento, nada las detendria.

Sin embargo, ellas temian a su padre, temian lo que les pudiera hacer a los hombres que amaban.

- Me da igual el maldito pacto - sentencio Maia con muchisima firmeza - Le guste o no, es mi decisión. Y nada ni nadie se interpondra entre nosotros.

Dulce Maia, niña adorada, favorita entre todas por tu corazon de porcelana! Ni siquiera sus hermanas, poseedoras del don de ver pasado, presente y futuro, podrian vaticinar los horribles momentos que las tres protagonizarian. En especial, el amargo dolor que Maia deberia soportar.

Maia salio y se dirigio a los aposentos de Seth. Entro y se deslizo como una sombra, hasta llegar al lecho donde el brujo, aparentemente, dormia. Maia se quito la ropa y sus joyas. Cuando el ultimo pedazo de tela cayo al suelo, la joven no puedo reprimirse. Se dejo caer en el suelo y lagrimas silenciosas rodaron por su rostro. Amparada por las sombras, sintio que unos brazos fuertes y calidos la abrazaban, la levantaban con delicadeza y la tendian en la cama. Seth estaba alli, con ella. Al verlo, el corazon de Maia se encogio, y la joven lloro con mas ganas.

- Tranquila, mi reina - susurro Seth, apaciguador - Todo estara bien. Nada nos va a separar. No temas.

Como brujo, Seth sabia que algo malo iba a pasar. Lo que no sabia era la magnitud que eso tendria. Y para colmo, parecia que Tea, Mai y Serenity se la tenian jugada a las tres chicas, lo que solo empeoraba aun mas las cosas.

Seth mimo a Maia de la forma mas tierna y dulce hasta que la joven se durmió. Paso largo rato mirando el hermoso cuerpo que domia entre sus brazos. La mujer mas buena y dulce que existia. La persona que mas placer le habia proporcionado. Aquella a la que amaba, por encima de todo.

Continuara...

Yami: Fin! (del capi XDDDD) soy yo, o esto se va volviendo cada vez mas raro y mas... ridiculo? XDDDD no se, esque creo que soy la unica que es capaz de meter comedia, drama, aventura, romance, celos y... homosexualidad en un solo capitulo de tres paginas y media de Word... (al menos, no lei ningun fic que tenga lo mismo...) En fin, tal vez el capitulo sea un pelin extraño pero... que quieren, son las 2.47 AM y hace una hora que escribo... Dedicado a Lizy-Chan, que ya se convirtió en una persona que me alegro de ver. Lizy, este capi es para ti adelante el YamiXYugi solo por ti, ya que eres la unica que me dejo review. Muchas gracias por seguirme. En cuanto al otro fic, este fin de semana sin falta lo actualizo, aunque este escribiendo toda lo noche (a ver que me invento para quedarme levantada...) nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! Solo quiero que me aclaren una cosa: la super-mega-hiper-ultra-uber-archi escena con el malo malisimo salido del manicomio la quieren:

- sangrienta (se arriesgan a que mate gente)

- extraña (ni pregunten)

- ridicula (esta se me da mejor)

- rollo mundo-multicolor-de-la-abeja-maya-y-heidi (que por cierto, y tras ver seis horas y media de YuGiOh, puedo decir que es tambien el mundo de Tea ¬¬)

Dejen review, no sean crueles!


	6. NOTA

_ATENCION:_

_**TENGO UNA NUEVA CUENTA **__EN , ASI QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA, LOS FICS QUE DECIDA CONTINUAR SE HARAN DESDE ESTA. _

_LA NUEVA CUENTA SE CORRESPONDE CON EL NICK __**Amy Knight **_

_**Link: **__**.net/u/1749725/Amy_Knight**_

_ACTUALMENTE ESTOY EN PROCESO DE RELEER Y REESCRIBIR LOS FICS DE__** ESTA CUENTA**__, QUE __**QUEDARA ACTIVA **__PARA QUE LOS FICS ORIGINALES PUEDAN SEGUIR VIENDOSE. _

_EN CUANTO A LOS REVIEWS, LOS CONTESTARE TAN PRONTO COMO ACTUALICE/RESUBA LOS FICS CORRESPONDIENTES. NO OS PRECUPEIS, LOS RECIBO POR MAIL, ASI QUE IGUAL VOY A VERLOS._

_PERDON POR LAS MOLESTIAS, OS ESPERO EN LA NUEVA CUENTA _

PD. Debido a los miedos a los robos de identidad, haced la prueba, enviad un review en cualquier historia de esta cuenta y sera contestado. Este mismo mensaje estara disponible tanto en mi profile como en mis fics. Cualquier cosa, en mi nueva cuenta me encontrareis ^^


End file.
